Shuns lie
by Ferian.D
Summary: Shun didn't want Ikki to go again. He ivents plan which slowly puts him in big trouble.A funny and maybe little stupid story with moral. Hope you'll have a fun! Sorry about my Enlish.


A funny and maybe Little stupid story with moral. Hope you'll have a fun! Sorry about my Enlish.

Ikki packed his things. This time it was sure, He leaves for long time. Firstly he didn't discovered that Shun is standing near him. Phoenix looked at him.

- Shun, you remember, that I'm leaving tomorrow, right?

Green haired boy didn't answeared, just noded sadly. He couldn't sleep last night. Always worried about brother, knew, that he won't see him really long time.

- You look pale. – ikki looked at him. – You okay?

- Yes Nii… - Shun started, but stopped suddenly. _– It's my chance… Maybe if I'll be sick he will stay? But… It'll be unfair… But I really want him to stay! _ _Uh… I don't have much time to think. Oh, just do it Shun! Just like that, nothing will happen! You don't want him to go, do you?_

- Shun? – Ikki started slowly.

- _I can not…_ - Yes, Nii-san…

What could he do? He couldn't deceive his own brother! Shun wasn't able to sleep this night again.

- _There have to be a way to make him stay… Something.. Anything… It's to much for me, I don't want to loose him again! – _Shun hitted his pillow –_ There is a way… -_ One voice in his head whispered to him. – _And you know what it is… He wont discover it and you make him stay some longer. Think about it… He will be taking care of you… You always wanted it, didn't ya? _– Shun shacked his head – I cant to this… I… - He said quietly, but didn't end his sentence.

*Next morning *

- Morning Shun. – Ikki smiled

- Morning… - He heard quiet answear.

- Uhm…So, good bye, Shun. – Gets his rucksack and Phoenix cloth. Wanted to go already, but Shun stopped him.

- Nii-san… How long it'll take you? – Shun didn't looked at him. He just couldn't.

- Few months… Maybe a little bit longer? But I'll back, I promise.

Shun tried not to cry. He just wanted to hide himself to not make Ikki see that.

- Shun… I'll be back soon. Take care of yourself, you're really pale. You eat enough?

-_It's my chance… I have to do this… I HAVE TO!_ – I.. It's not like that… I… - Push himself to cry – It hurts!

- Hurts? – Ikki put away his rucksack and get near his little brother.- What hurts?

- Um… My stomach! It hurts really much! – _Sorry Ikki… _

- But you had nice appetite yesterday… You were eating and it was okay. – Looking at him. – But you really are pale…

Shun stated sobbing. He was quite a good actor.

- It started at night… I… - He turned his eyes up and fallen on the floor. Pretending fainting wasn't that hard than he expected.

- Shun! – Ikki get near him, but it was too late to catch him. – Hey, Shun? Can you hear me? What's wrong? – His voice was full of worried.

- Uh… I'm sorry Nii-san… - _I cant like that. I have to repair it somehow. But… I cant make him know that I was lieing him… He will be… Uh, I don't even want to think… - _I'm better now. You can go, it.. Um… It all stopped, sorry.

- No! – His older brothers voice was strong. Shun started to think that he discovered his lie, but no. – Don't move… - Voice became gentle. Ikki taken him to bed. – Rest here, I'll make you some tea. Inform me about everything how do you feel! My Gosh… What were you eating yesterday?

- Nothing bad…

- Don't lie

- But I…-

- Maybe it's a stomach flu?

- Um…- Ikki interrupted him again.

- I'll make you some porridge. It always help for stomach problems. – He go out from room.

Shun sighs. He was in big trouble. Especially knowing Ikkis cooking. If he wont blew up kitchen, what happened almost 20 times, the food which he making is always uneatable

- _It wont be THAT bad. If nothing will happen to me he'll think I'm okay now and he'll never get know… _

Ikki get into room. He was holding something.

- Here. – Ikki gave him tea and thermometer – Check your fever. You're all red on face, I'm worried…

- _Sigh! I'm blushing… I need to stop! But… how? I'm always blushing when I'm lieing someone…_

Ikki gone to kitchen again. Shun checked his fever, it was okay. 36.6 C (Polish temperature. Dunno how is in USA etc.). Smiling, Shun putted thermometer on bedside table. Now, when Ikki will see it he'll stop worry.

- Checked your fever Shun? – Phoenix appeared in doors . When his little brother nooded he said – Let me look. – Smile disappeared from his face. – 39.5? – He shouted. – You have a big fever!

- What? How? Wait… - He looked at bedside table and he suddenly dawned. –Nuts! _I put thermometer to contact with my tea! Temperature grew! How could I be that stupid? _

- It's okay, don't worry… - Ikki tried to smile. – Eat something. You;ll feel better. – He was really worried. Shun saw it especially when he gave him medicans. – Take it…

- _Uh-oh.. I shouldn't get any medicans if I'm healthy… Uh…_

- What's wrong, Nii-chan?

- I cant take it… - Shun trying not to look at Ikki.

- Why? Are you feeling sick?

- Um…

- Take it… - Ikki pet him on head – You'll feel better.

Shun swallowed it. He had no other choice. Ikki seems to be happy seeing that.

- Here – He gave him some porridge. – Eat some. It's good.

- Uhm.. – Shun tried It, but chocked on –_Yuck! It making me feel really sick!_

- You okay? – Ikki asked him. Shun wanted to say "yes", but he want able to. He run to the toilette and trew up. – Oh no.. – ikki said to himself. – He's worse…

- Uh… - _Was it really a porridge? Or poison?_

- Are you feeling better? – Ikki asked – Maybe we should call for the doctor?

- No, no! I felt better… Maybe something just stuck on my stomach and when I trew up I felt better! – Said fast. It sounds like a good idea.

- But your fever…

- I'll be fine!

- Take some rest, Shun… Wanna eat some more?

- No! … I-I mean.. I'm not hungry.

- Okay, I'll leave it for later.

- Later?

- Yes, to make you eat some… You cant eat anything heavly now, just light, simple things.

- _uh-oh… - _Nii-sanm you don't have to, I'm better, see? - Tries to stand, but stumbles on his shoe lying on the floor. Ikki didn't noticed shoe.

- Shun! - Ikki screamed and catched him – See? You're to weakened… You need rest. – His voice was really soft.

- But… It was an acci..-

- Shhh… It's okay… Your brother is here – Puts him on bed - Take some sleep, I'll be with you here. – Shun Blushed. - You're red again... - Pets him - I'm sure you'll be better tomorrow... - Looks pretty worried.

- _Maybe if I'll be sleeping all night without anything and be okay morning he will bring me alone? And I wont have to say truth! -_ Okay Niisan, I'll rest..

- I'll just make sure that you're fine, okay?  
- ... Okay.-Sighs- But... you'll be here behind the wall... I'll call you if something happen.  
- You sure?  
- Y-yes...  
- ... Okay. - Ikki went to his bedroom -  
_- YES! ... Great, I need to use a bathroom_... - Goes quietly and back as fast as he could_.- Now it's better. Hmn.. Maybe I'll spill that tea to make Ikki think I drunk it?_ - Goes again to the bathroom and spill tea into toilet, but... spoon falls inside - Uh-oh... -tries rinse it.

- Shun, Are you okay? Why you're not in the bed? – Ikki was standing behind doors.  
- I'm fine! – Shun answeared - ... _Great, I have to clean it... Before he'll find out!_  
- You have still stomach ache? – Ikki asked. He really was worried. - You're trowing up? Can I go inside?  
- No! please, no! I-I mean ... I'm fine!

Ikki hears flush and Shuns moaning when he was trying to uncork toilet.

- Shun, you can go out? Is it that bad?  
- I-I'm okay! Really!

- Are you sure? Maybe I'll get you some medicans, but you have to go out for a moment. Are you able to?

- No... not now, wait a little bit longer…But I'm really okay!

- Don't worry... You will be okay... – Ikki leaned on restroom doors/  
- _He's not listening..._ – Shun haven't any other choice.

Shun get out 15 minutes later. When Ikki saw him he was really worried. Shun was all sweat, and red from effort, but happy because he finally unlocked toilette.

- Shun… - Ikki too him on arms.

- H-hey! What are you doing? – Shun shouted.

- I'll carry you. You cant strain youself.  
Ikki Puts him into bed and puts blaket on him.

- Try to get some sleep, it helping... We'll go to see a doctor tomorrow.  
- D-doctor? Why, I don't need... I...  
- Shh... Sleep.

- _I have to come up with something Fast!_

Ikki Lied down near him and hugs him.

- You're red again... – hugs him - try some sleep... You'll get a shoot tomorrow and all of it will stop...  
- A what? But I'm okay!  
- Well maybe you wont have to get a shot - tries to cheer him up.  
- ... Okay.. I took medicans, Maybe they'll help?  
- Yes... – Ikki smiles- Are you feeling better?  
-Yes, much better! -his stomach growling from hunger-  
-If you have go to the bathroom just tell me, I'll carry you.  
- Carry? I can go for my own...  
- ... I'll better carry you...What if you'll faint? You must be exhausted  
-No, I'm not..

- Sleep Shun, I love you.  
-_How can I tell him truth now? It goes too far!_ -drilled in bed becouse of pangs of conscience  
-You okay?  
- Yes...

- Is your stomach hurt?- Ikki hugs him agai  
- _Uh... I'm nervous and when I'm nervous I'm getting a diarrhea... Uh, please not..._

- Hey..?  
- I'm fine, I just... I just have to use toilet...  
Ikki took him an d carry him.  
- You don't have to carry me...  
- No, don't worry... I just want to make sure you're okay... -kisses his forehead- I'm so worried about you...  
- ...

- There we are.. You need help?  
- No! I-I'll be fine –blused.  
- Okay... I'll wait here.

- O_kay Shun, think about something! anything! Uh... Hmn..._  
- Are you okay in there?  
- Yes! - _Oh, I know... Maybe if I'll go to the doctor tomorrow alone I can tell Ikki that I get a shot! He never will know that I didnt! and I'll tell doctor that... Oh! I felt bad, but now it's better and I just came to make sure that everything is okay! yes!_- Goes out.  
-You're pale... -carry him  
- _Becouse I;m nervous.. / _  
- You need rest...  
- _sigh... Great I was that much busy thinking about plan that I forgot why I went to the toilet... Uh, I have to go back...-_ Nii-san...

Ikki Wanted to put him on bed  
- I have to go again / -_Stupid me... _  
- Again? Okay... - carry him back

*Morning*

- Are you felling better, Shun?

- Yes! I'm okay! fully okay!  
- Eat some porridge before we leave.

-.. B-but I'm not hungry...  
- You still don't want to eat...? – worried.  
- I'll eat some...  
Ikki Gives him porridge and goes away. Shun tries trow it somewhere, but it was to late, Ikki arrived  
- You still didn't touched?

- Um... -_Go away Please!_

- Here, plane is flying! Open your mouth!  
- ... Umm…  
- Come on! Eat... some.  
- _I'm dead..._ – Shun thought, but… He ate. -_Do not trow up, do not.._  
-Shun, are you okay? You're green...  
It was too late. Shun Trew up on the floor  
- O_O! Wait, I'll clean it... You're still very sick if anything you'll eat make you trow up! -cleans it

- _Great..._

- Is your stomach hurt? – Ikki asked.

- No... - sigh... I;m so nervous!  
Ikki carred him to the doctor  
- I'll go alone...  
- No, I'll go with you...  
- No, I'll-  
- sh! I just find out that you're okay. Right?  
- But...  
-No buts Shun... About what you're afraid of?  
- ... - _I'm really dead..._

- So, whats happend? – Doctor asked, when they arrived.  
- It was just...- Shun started, but Ikki interputed him  
- He had stomach ache, he was trowing up, can't eat anything becouse he trows up, oh, and he had long dirrhea half night  
- That doesnt sounds good... He was drinking much?  
- Not really. He didnt want to.  
- Okay, we'll give him a...-  
- I need to go!- Shun shouted suddenly.

- Go? – Doctor asked a Little confused.  
- T-toilet.. - _Maybe I'll be able to run away?_  
- He's really pale... – Doctor said to Ikki.  
- Yeah, he was like that all day. -want to take him to the restroom.

- I'll call for ambulance to take him  
- What ? O_O - Shun looked at him suprised  
- He's probably dehydreted and he needs drips with medicane.

- B-but... If I'll have a drip how I'll go toilet?  
- We'll give you pool or diaper  
- O_O  
- It's for your goodness Shun.. takes him to the bathroom. Unfortunately He was behind doors and there wasn't any window

- Oh no, no... What Should I do now?- Um... Niisan.. - said quietly  
- Yes? – Ikki asked.  
- I need to tell you something.. I... I was pretending being sick...  
- What?  
- I;m sorry...!  
- ... ... You wont kidding me... I saw you trowing up... I was carring you toilet, I know you don't want to go hospital, but it will be okay.  
- But I... Uh... -feels pain in his stomach- What the...? Oh... yes... I ate big plate of porridge . I hope I'll be okay... -His stomach growling.  
- You okay in here?  
- Yeah... Just wait... Some time...

*30 minutes later*

Ambulance took Shun to the hospital

-Good we get here so soon. You was worse and worse...  
- Yes... Sorry I was lying...  
- It's okay.- Things about that he was kidding him that he was pretending.  
-_Now I really feel sick... Uh..._ - Nurse gave him a drip. -Ouch...  
- Few days and you'll be better – Ikki smiles  
- Yeah...  
- Seiya and the others will go here to see you, but maybe get some sleep first.  
- I will - _sigh... I wanted to be sick and so I am sick... That was such a lesson...  
_- I'll stay with you... to look after you.  
- I love you niisan. – Smiled and then fallen asleep


End file.
